Edward and Jaspers secret
by SkarS
Summary: well...Jasper and Edward have a secret...Jasper wants to reveal it so that they would be accepted...but then Edward throws a tantrunm like and read and see what happens....reviews pweesE!i'm new at this
1. Fight

Fan Fiction

Edward Jasper

"NO!" Edward shouted urgently. "You want to tell Alice?"

"Yes! Edward! We can't hide this forever!" Jasper whispered urgently. He paced around Edward's room, impatiently waiting for Edward to come to reason with him.

"_And _you want me to tell _Bella_?" Edward asked incredulously. He was getting frustrated. He understood Jasper's thoughts; he knew he had good intentions. But how could they? How can they both be living in the same house, for longer than just a few decades, fall in love, being 2 men…? Who would accept them? Carlisle was an understanding person…but were the others going to accept them for them?

"Edward! Think about it! Alice is going to see if she dares to look; what we are doing…" Jasper said uneasily afraid to anger the quick tempered Edward.

"Argh! Jaz…what would they think?" Edward said baring his teeth and wincing. He punched violently into his wall leaving a hole about 6 inches deep.

"Nothing Edward! They would accept us! They're our family!" Jasper argued still urgently.

"And what of Alice? How would she react to this?" Edward enquired.

"…I don't know…but she loves me, I think she'd want me to be happy won't she?" Jasper whispered looking at the floor.

"No! We can't do this anymore!" Edward almost shouted, drilling another punch into the wall. In lightening speed Jasper stood behind Edward, and pinned both Edward's hands behind his back, pushing him so that Edward's cheek was against the wall. It was so rehearsed, that military move, and so simple it kept the strength of his opponent under check, no matter how strong they were. He smiled to himself, inhaling the sweet smell of Edward's skin, and hearing him breath harder. He nipped the nape of Edward's neck with his tongue and chuckled.

"You like that don't you?" Jasper said laughing slightly.

"NO!" Edward protested "You caught me by surprise, that's all."

Jasper chuckled. Then he pressed his lips down on his neck harder. Edward inhaled deeply, and Jasper left his lips skimming Edward neck and smiling against Edward's intoxicating smell.

"I know what you're thinking Jaz…not here!" Edward said, still trying to persuade Jasper otherwise. Edward started to struggle, but it was in vain, and Jasper just held him tightly between himself and the wall, his cock growing hard on Edward's back. With his free hand he grasped Edward's honey colored hair and pulled his hair back, his neck exposed in the light would look delicious to Jasper had he wanted blood and Edward was not a vampire. He licked it lightly, making Edward shiver against his body. Edward struggled again, but Jasper's grip held him there.

"Fine! Just let go of me!" Edward said relaxing his struggling arms, Jasper still held him securely.

"Tell me that you like this…" Jasper whispered into his ear. "Edward…"

"I- Jaz!" Edward moaned, his sentence cut short when Jasper reached for Edward's cock, and squeezed it gently. "Not _here_!"

"Mmm…you know what I am thinking Edward…go on…I'll be right behind you." Jasper said relaxing his grip letting Edward flee through his door set into his wall of the 2 story high room. Jasper quickly followed, influencing the mood around him to create more tension between them. He smirked, knowing that Edward would be reading his thoughts and thought about himself naked…

Edward felt himself get hard to the point where it hurt. He ran for who knows how long, uncomfortably with his cock getting in the way of every step. It was unbearably long before Jasper stopped him.

They stood in a clearing, the grass short below their feet. Edward breathing hard; the reason not anywhere near being because of their long sprint. Edward watched as Jasper studied him, and slowly unhooked his belt, letting his pants fall, the only thing keeping it up was his cock, when he took a step forward, his pants fell to his ankles, and Edward saw what Jasper wanted him to do. His cock twitched.

Edward unhooked his belt as well, letting his pants fall to the ground with a whoosh, then stood still, waiting for Jasper to approach. Jasper had a strange smile on his face, and Edward learned that it was the image of his arousal that excited him.

Jasper was suddenly at Edward's side, and pushing him roughly against the bark of a tree, parting and pressing his lips against Edward's. his hand had pushed under Edward's shirt at his bare skin, Edward's cock touching Jasper's own, only to widen his legs more to allow Jasper's cock to rub between his thighs. Sighs and heavy panting was exchanged with grasping hands, before Jasper Grabbed the length of Edward's cock and pulled it loose from his boxers. Pre- cum had already soiled the tip of Edward's cock, Jasper just spreading it more along with his thumb, slowly rubbing his length, making Edward squirm. Jasper managed to tear off Edward's shirt, leaving him naked, and pushed him harder against the tree. He massaged Edward's cock slowly, then moved his hands to his balls, caressing them and squeezing, making a moan escape Edward's throat.

Jasper then slid a finger in to his ass, one, Edward breaking free of the kiss to gasp out and dig his nails into Jasper's shoulder. He cried out louder when Jasper forced another finger, turned him around roughly, similar to the position they were in in Edward's bedroom. Jasper's cock rubbed hard against Edward's back.

Jasper's finger was still buried in him, and he curved it and shifted them til he found the right spot which made him groan and cry out. Jasper lowered his hips so that they were below Edward's then put the head of his cock at Edward's tight entrance. Edward struggled and tried to shy away, but jasper persisted and entered him slightly, the head of his cock squeezed in.

"Jaz!" Edward cried out. Jasper pushing himself deeper...easing ever so slightly that Edward barely thought, but just rocked his hips back to edge him further in. Jasper Moaned into Edwards ear, tracing his tongue around it, before turning his face to his to claim his lips. Then he noticed that Edward's cock was unattended and took hold of it, wrapping his fingers delicately around it, before building a tempo that had Edward rocking his hips harder.

"MORE!" Edward moaned, Jasper complying with harder thrusts. Finally Jasper stopped, panting, a strange tingling erupting throughout his groin to his finger tips, feeling as though so much pleasure would bring tears to his eyes. He withdrew himself from Edward and dropped to his knees. He was looking down before he felt something brush against the top of his head and he looked up, the bright pink tip of Edward's cock was directly in front of his eyes, white cum oozing from its head in little bulbs.. Jasper sensed Edward's desperate need for release, and took his cock into his mouth, letting his tongue trail over every inch before sucking slightly, he noted how sweet Edward's cum tasted in his mouth, and every time it twitched violently. Jasper felt Edward's hand push his mouth further, and then he allowed Edward's full length into his mouth. He squeezed and tugged, sucked and blew, until finally Edward's balls contracted and Jasper was rewarded for his work.

Edward fell to his knees before Jasper and they held onto each other before laying on the ground to recover their strength, Jasper stroking Edwards hair and whispering "I love you"


	2. What happens Back Home

"Shhh!" Edward said fumbling with his room door from the outside. Jasper kept chuckling and poking him playfully, only to annoy him.

"God I love it when you're angry!" Jasper said chuckling and poking him again.

"Ugh! Fine I won't get angry…" Edward said his voice trailing off as the door swung outward at them. They both swung around it and landed without a sound on Edward's white carpet….

"Dammit!" Jasper muttered flicking his shoes a little, and he saw Edward peering at him with a frown on his face.

"Does this mean I have to clean my carpet _again_?" Edward said then cussed under his breath.

"Sorry!" Jasper started to say then stopped when Edward raised a finger. He thought in his mind his question 'what?'

"Alice and Bella…they're downstairs.." Edward said cussing again. Jasper started again then caught himself before making a racket. Edward heard what he was thinking again and answered. "I can't hear what Bella is thinking…but according to Alice, she's here because I am supposed to be with Bella tonight and I didn't show up…dammit!" Edward swore again."I forgot! And the only reason they don't suspect us, is because Alice hasn't thought about US yet…us being together. She just saw me in the woods…and she couldn't make out who you were…she doesn't think it's you so she doesn't see you…"

"I'm sorry Ed.." Jasper whispered. Then he made to leave, opening the door carefully, peering through and then rushing out to his room before anyone noticed.

Edward made his way slowly downward, appearing around the stairs and into Bella's view.

"Edward!" Bella said exclaiming in delight and relief. "Where have you been?"

"Um…I've been hunting." Edward said awkwardly."I was hungry."

"You were hungry? You ate 2 days ago…" Bella said her eyebrows furrowing.

"Um… I know. Am sorry Bella, I should've told you-" He started but she cut him off.

"It doesn't matter Edward where you've been. Just as long as you are ok…I thought something bad had happened to you for you not to show up for me tonight. That's all." Edward breathed a sigh of relief…'at least there won't be a fight.'

Alice frowned in the corner…she noticed Jasper creeping out from along the stairs and watching her reproachfully, only to change his expression when he saw her looking. She watched his shoes, they didn't leave any mud on the carpet, but she noticed a fleck on the sides… her frown deepened.

"Jasper…where have

"Jasper…where have_ you_ been?" her voice in barely that of a whisper.

"Hey Alice!" Jasper called out waving unnecessarily. She stared at him again, her face was calm, but her eyes burned through him. He wavered, then said " I was hungry too…I was with Edward."

"don't you think that's a little too much of a coincidence Jaz?..." Alice said frowning.

"Come on love…I _was _ hungry you know…me and Edward just wanted a little bit of an adventure that's all." Jasper said slowly radiating the room with a happy vibe. "Sorry Bella, I kept him from you." He said and curtsied.

Bella smiled. "Can I take him home now?"

Jasper curtsied again and then smiled at Alice, noticing that all suspicion had disappeared.

Edward proceeded by picking up Bella in his arms…well one arm, and then retreated to the front door. He opened it with his free arm, gave Jasper a longing and apologetic look, and exited. He kept his full attention now on Bella as he ran through the woods, picking his way carefully through so that she wont get hit by branches and that she'll be out of the cold before she almost froze. ' someone will bring the truck back' he thought.

He was surprised thought when he saw that the truck was still at home, and realized if Bella had taken it she would have woken Charlie. 'so how did she reach my house?'

He stealthily jumped to her window again like so many times before and put her gently to bed, and he lay next to her watching her sleep. Until her eyes fluttered open and she stirred under him to look into his eyes, a sweet smile drifting onto her face when she saw him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too…" Edward said. She reached up for his lips, but Edward pulled away. Bella frowned a little. "I just ate…remember? I probably still smell like blood."

"Yea you just ate, and I don't smell any blood on you…and since you just ate, better timing to do what I want to do." Bella said smiling; her voice was a little husky from sleep. Edward tried to persuade her from it, but she began to unbutton his shirt one by one. And kiss his cold chest with her warm lips so that he shuddered. Edward showed no sign of how confused he was whenever Bella seduced him or insisted upon sex, but throughout the whole time when he was with her, he felt the compulsion to keep her safe and nothing more, but he was male, and he liked women as well. He _could _ be seduced.

He moaned under her kiss and her fingers splayed out on his chest, he knew that if he exuded the slightest bit of pressure she would bruise. So he let her do what she wanted to him. He removed her clothes upon her command and kissed her chest. His arousal was hard, but compared to that when he was with Jasper, it was limp… he shook his head trying to get the thought of Jasper from his head, and focused again on Bella's fair skin and pale nipples. She pulled his dick out of his pants and moved her hand steadily up and down. Watching him close his eyes, not knowing that he was thinking of Jasper's hand and not hers. She saw the smile creep onto his face and hardened her grip, a gasp escaping him.

Then she sidled of her pajama pants easily, maneuvered herself on top of him, held on to his shoulders and pushed herself down on him. He let a moan escape again and then Bella pushed him further in. thinking again that it was Jasper's mouth that swallowed him. His eyes were still closed, he was afraid to open them. Bella leaned forward on him, and let her warm breasts touch his chest, Edward shut his eyes tighter. ….


	3. Escape

His eyes were still tightly shut…he still felt Bella on him, every inch of him inside her, and he couldn't believe what he thought of Jasper…. He wanted to moan his name. He couldn't. He opened his eyes; saw Bella sitting still on top his hips and concentrated on her face, on the feeling of her warmth. He knew he didn't want it. He knew if he didn't think straight he would slip up. How good it felt…how Jasper knew what to do. How he could let loose, and not have to worry about hurting Jasper…and how they lay in each other's arms after.

He took a deep breath.

"Jasper!!" Alice called sweetly. Jasper walked limply into Alice's room. He saw rose petals and candles, the room lights were dimmed. He tried not to emanate a tired emotion so that Alice would sense it. He wished he could've manipulated her, but if he gave that away, then she would wonder what he had been up to and he didn't have those kind of bruises to say he was fighting with Emette or Edward, or to say that it was feeding time, his eyes were soft golden brown still. Alice still thought or saw that she was going to have it her way because she didn't seem fazed. She lay on the bed in his shirt, staring at him with her head propped on one of her hands.

"Alice…" Jasper said smiling slightly. He didn't know if he could go through with this…. He immediately thought why today? Why did that happen between him and Edward today and as he reached home, Alice wants him.

He proceded to the font of the king sized bed. He looked down at Alice who shifted to her back. He studied his shirt how it lay on her. Around her little perky chest. She moved her legs open and Jasper tried to distract himself. His cock couldn't take anymore of this….after Edward…no.

He crawled on top of her, moving his hand up her smooth pale flawless skin of her leg, finding ever curve on his hand quest up her body. Alice giggled and quickly undid his pants. His arousal wasn't even noticeable yet, he had to think fast. Then he thought of Edward. The way he thrust back onto him, the moans that he got to escape from his lips, the way his cock felt. Immediately he was aroused, still thought, he noticed that it wasn't as rock hard as it was for Edward.

Alice giggled again bringin Jasper back to the present mind. He realized that his pants was dropped to his ankles and his boxers were soiled. _Crap!! I forgot to clean off! _

"Mmm, Jaz, what have you been up to?" Alice smiled sneakily. She dropped his boxers, and his cock stood out. He kept in mind all that happened earlier between him and Edward to keep his arousal steady. Every time he tried to keep thinking about Alice, it almost went limp again. He didn't know what to think.

Alice pulled him roughly on top of her. He pressed his dick between her legs, felt her moisture against his skin of his cock, and moaned. He thought about saying Edward's name…. _no, think of something else!!Come on Jasper…_

He let himself slip into her, felt her tighten around him and thrust in. Alice cried out and gripped Jasper's biceps. He thought, treat her fast hard and exhaust her, get it over with, and she won't suspect anything. He felt her contract around him tighter and her cum seep around his cock, and then withdrew. He didn't cum, but she didn't have to know. He couldn't take it anyway. He lay next to her panting, his cock still hard and throbbing from the unexpected sex. Alice sidled next to him, and wrapped her fingers around his cock.

"No…" Jasper moaned, he moved away. He realized he was too tired to try to move away any further.

Alice moved back next to him and moved her face across his stomach and then lower. She took his cock into her mouth, tasting the tip oozing a little with cum and prodding his with her tongue. She moved her hand with a hard grip up and down his shaft, forcing more cum into her mouth Jasper just gasping for air and remembering Edward. He let it out in her mouth, Edward's name on the verge of his tongue, biting it to keep silent.

Edward lay next to Bella, who was fast asleep wither warm arm against his bare chest. He swiftly moved her arm and replaced it with a pillow. Then moved (in his boxers) through the woods, reaching within 5 minutes back to the Cullen's home. He moved to Alice's window, he had already known what Alice had in store for Jasper, and could only smile at the effort that jasper would have to put into it knowing he wore him out last round.

Through the window he spotted the burning out candles and the rose petals across the floor. He crept in silently and searched for Jasper. He was lying on the bed completely nude, Edward aware that he was already stiff.

"Where's Alice?" he asked.

"She left…said she would be back" Jasper said shrugging. He made no effort to cover himself, he knew what he was doing to Edward. He didn't wait till Edward beckoned him to stand up and follow.

Jasper snuck out after Edward who had when he was out of the window ran full speed off into the woods. Jasper kept pace with him noticing he had slowed down for him to keep up. Edward stopped. In a flash Jasper ran at him and Edwards leg was wrapped around him, his cock so hard it hurt him, and Jasper just happy to be in his arms.

 please review  thanks to everyone who readin so far maybe if anyone wants something to happen or what i can write a fic around that for ya 


	4. Unbearable

*lol dunno if you guys mind but the whole story is pretty much gonna be sex :P I guess….there would be a storyline to it but its just dominantly sex ….(anymore pairings? Am open to suggestion) *

Jasper had made it back to Alice's room before she had returned, spent and sweaty, he lay naked still on the bed. Edward had left only 5 minutes ago and he barely was able to walk. Alice walked into the room seemingly uninterested. She smiled when she saw he lay panting.

"been jerking off Jaz? Couldn't wait til I returned?"

Jasper sighed, he knew what she wanted…she wasn't exhausted. She moaned in her throat as she lay next to him and took a hold of his limp cock. Jasper couldn't resist, his body too limp. Alice bent over and put her mouth to his dickhead wetting the tip and prodding it with her tongue. Jasper moaned a little, not willing to get erect, but his dick already had decided. It stood half erect in her hands which were tiny and pumping his shaft up and down, cum barely present at his tip, he knew he was spent.

Alice looked at him for a while, Jasper not noticing that she was, his head limply lying back on the bed, eyes closed, Alice taking it as pleasure and she squeezed his shaft harder. Without meaning it to be his reaction, Jasper's hips buckled, and by a miracle cum built at the top of his dick. He didn't open his eyes, but he felt as Alice shifted on the bed, and felt her weight press down on his crotch. He moaned audibly as he slid into her, her wetness dripped onto him. With silent urges, Alice asked for him to open his eyes. When he did, he became aware of her breasts hanging low against his chest, and the pure look of pleasure on Alice's face…on Edward's face.

"No!" Jasper said sharply. He pushed Alice off of him and rolled to the side, falling promptly off the bed and barely managing to stand again. Before he could fall to the floor, he leapt through Alice's window and made a break for it. His cock shimmering with Alice's cum, and he was thinking furiously. He needed to tell everyone about him and Edward. Otherwise he would explode from the secret. If he didn't have all of Edward and all of him soon he would tell whether Edward gave consent or not.

He was completely naked, not feeling cold, not feeling hunger…well not that kind of hunger. He had run all the way back to the tree he and Edward had propped themselves upon. He sat, and thought about Edward's cries and moans and pleas. His cock had become rock hard within a minute of thought. He couldn't take it. Cum oozed out of his tip, and all he could do knowing his own jerking off would not help was lean against the bark of the tree and his cock stand straight in the air, tipping back onto his bare stomach. His eyelids fluttered when he thought he heard Edward's deep throaty voice call his name, he knew it was a dream so he kept them closed. Then he heard it again, this time right in his ears, the tree he leaned in, and he felt something brush against his face, hot and hard, smooth and needy.

Jasper opened his eyes to Edward's cock being fed into his mouth. He complied and he took hold of Edward's hips and took advantage. He heard Edward's moans of pleasure, felt in every corner and tasted to Edward's cum. He was feeling so satisfied, his lover was here. That's all he wanted now. Only now. He felt Edward's hand grab his cock and squeeze it hard. It wasn't gently, nor did it hurt, but it felt so good to him he rocked and bucked his hips. Edward's cock still in his mouth, and Edward furiously fisting him until so much cum coated both their heads that they knew to stop. Edward lay on the floor, and looked pointedly at Jasper and then at his cock which stood firmly in the air, cum oozing out. Jasper felt what he wanted, and straddled him. Edward offered his hands out for support as Jasper climbed onto him and spread his legs. The releasing one hand, Edward guided his cock head into Jasper's crack and finding the hole. With ease he pushed himself in, each spasm reaching the tips of his fingers, feeling Jasper lock around him. Jasper used his free hand and fisted himself, Edward all this time looking him dead in his eyes, urgency for release their main priority.

"Fuck!! Jaz!! Yess!!" Edward said, his head tipping backward onto the bare ground as Jasper rocked his hips. Edward looked back again at the beautiful sight before him, Jasper open for him , all of him being engulfed in this love he wouldn't deny. Jasper convulsed around him again, Edward's cock head pulsing, raw and red, so sensitive it hurt to push deeper yet he wanted so much more, so he rose and put his face into Jasper's neck. He rested there, both of them covered with sweat, and Jasper knew not to move. Edward then bared his fangs and buried them into Jasper's shoulder, Jasper's only sound was a muffled cry of pain and pleasure into Edward's hair. Edward bucked his hips, thrusting himself into Jasper, Jasper biting back into Edward shoulder in response to muffle his cry. Edward let his hand roam about between their bodies and found Jasper's hard unattended cock, and grasping it tightly managed to fist him hard, pausing to squeeze at his dick head. Their bodies moving together, Jasper took his bloodied mouth away from Edward's shoulder and cried out his name. His cum sprayed between them coating and lubricating their skin, Edward filling Jasper's ass so completely that his cock slid out without him trying to.

"they both lay wrapped sitting up in each other's arms, breathing desperately hard as they clung to each other, holding on desperately again too ,knowing they needed some sense of relief of each other every few hours…how were they going to pull it off without anyone noticing?

"Edward?" a voice echoed off over their joined breathing. Edward jumped away from Jasper completely naked, Jasper camouflaging himself in the shadows of the trees. Edward watched intensely his eyes then making out Tanya in the dark. _ Shit! How am I getting out of this??_

Thankies for the reviews!!! And thanks for reading!!...i think it's going fine :S hey also, I wanna do some cross overs… um I wanted suggestions for characters who to cross over you know?...um I was lookin at like Harry P and Twilight and Eragon and WITCH and Deathnote….but hey I open to more characters… pweese review!!!! Thankies again  to :

Donielle Nash

becky2qt2bstr8

TeamEdwardLover

zenchii-darkbloodsucker


	5. Caught?

"Edward? Who was that with you?" Tanya asked cautiously looking around at where Jasper had disappeared. Edward looked back across his shoulder saw that Jasper had disappeared and remembered her was naked and didn't bother to hide himself.

"No one, Tanya." He gave her a small smile, and in her head what he was hearing, _I heard him say Jaz after he cursed…I have never heard him curse…it can't be Jasper._

Edward jumped in her path before she made a move to behind the tree where Jasper was hidden. He heard all the suspicion sweeping around in her head. And he took her hand. Tanya looked at him, furrowed her eyebrows and was thinking if to move her hand away and go to where Jasper was hiding.

"Please Tanya, keep seeing me out here a secret from everyone…you can't tell anyone." And in his attempt, Edward remembered Jasper, when he bit into his neck, how he felt around his cock, and he immediately stood up…._again._

Tanya looked down, a smile filling in her suspicious face. Edward instantly thought how wrong it may look for her and he didn't mean it for her. But he took advantage of it. _Can I go another round? Jasper, Bella, Jasper…Jasper…ugh! Fuck Jasper…_ Edward moaned. He realized that Tanya's hand was over his cock, massaging it gently, and her eyes were looking intently at his face as he moaned and seemingly wanted more.

He heard Jasper's thought's, his strategy molding. _ Get Tanya distracted and she'll forget me here, or give her Edward and she'll keep her mouth shut…I am certain she knows it's not Bella here…and maybe even knows it's me._

Edward smiled, he roamed his hand around every part of Tanya, leading her on, squeezing her breast, not opening his eyes to her moans. He removed her clothes swiftly, he didn't want this to last long…he can't have Jasper watch this for long.

He backed Tanya up to a tree, made her press her breasts to it and lean forward a little. Edward had opened his eyes, trying desperately to not think about Tanya. He watched her pussy, dripping cum, the inside of her thighs wet, and it was so pink. His cock twitched a little…only a little. He moved up behind her and took hold of his shaft, rubbing his dick head on her pussy lips. Tanya's nails audibly were scaling the tree bark, and Edward remembered Jasper's tree… he moaned. He almost let Jasper's name escape his lips again. _Fuck! Jasper…I wish this were you! _He pushed himself in, his brows furrowed as he concentrated on penetrating her, her wetness engulfing him and pressing against his hard cock, and he smiled when he heard Jasper thinking about joining in. And as to tease him, Edward thrust harder. Tanya shouting out when he withdrew all the way then thrust back violently into her.

Then he withdrew one last time, Tanya protesting in her thoughts and the parted her ass and prodded it with his dickhead before inserting himself into her, Tanya having to be supported by Edward when she became weak. He fucked deliberately and swiftly. He didn't get much pleasure from it, he had to and he could tell from the moans , and the screams in Tanya's mind that she was enjoying this as much as he wasn't and she was not going to tell anyone of her discovery. Edward thought about Jasper's mouth combing his cock, his tongue prodding it and his lips sucking at him, and with one final thrust he burst inside of Tanya and he massaged her clit to make her cum with him also. She buckled under him and pushed her hips back onto him and then lay at the foot of the tree breathing hard, her hands half buried from gripping the tree trunk so hard. Edward walked off leaving her there, naked and dripping in his cum, her clothes scattered on the grass and bare ground, Jasper silently following him at a safe distance, and they headed for the north.

Please review!! And about the crossovers thingys I tryin….covenant was a good suggestion I should've remembered those hot guys….hmmm…so name of characters and pairings please!!!and al twist it up a bit :) you'll be getting a lot of fanfics theses days…am usually home alone and have nothing to do and well only when I start to work they might cut back a little so thankies to:

donielle nash

bundysarah

rickiebeaumont

TeamEdwardLover

Remember…characters and pairings…no matter if I will do it al do research on who they are so please am up for crossover suggestions!! Thankies!!!


	6. What is Family For?

"We can't keep this up Edward." Jasper told him. "I can't stand you with Bella and now I had to watch you with Tanya?"

"I know…I am sorry Jaz." Edward said as they slowed down, they were both still completely nude before each other, the cold snow below their feet and falling around them and onto their skin not affecting them.

They stood in a clearing, sheathed in white all around, a glow about it with the full moon hitting it, branches of the fern tree glowing like dull lights high above their heads. Jasper looked down, and Edward followed his gaze…

"Is that all you think about when you look at me Jaz?" Edward said cocking his head to the side and smirking slightly.

"No!...no- it's just that…I want so much of you now, it's what I think about when I see you…you sate me." Jasper said looking up blandly at him and smiling then in return.

"I want you now again…" Edward said pointedly.

Jasper felt his dick jerk to attention when he heard the husky tone of Edward's longing voice.

"I need to get Tanya's scent off of me…I don't want her to be the last one I fucked." Edward said, with that he took his limp cock into his hand and stroked it. It started to stand up again. Edward read what Jasper was thinking, _again? I mean me then Tanya then me again?damn…_

Edward smirked.

"Yes again."

Jasper blushed slightly, obviously not turning red, just Edward felt it. Jasper dropped to his knees, then lay back on his back.

"I'm not moving." He said flatly. Edward chuckled making Jasper's cock Jerk again.

"Well…you're friend seems to think otherwise." Edward said. Jasper, whose head was laid back on the snow looked up and saw his cock standing firmly in the air, leaning slightly to one side.

Edward moved to sit on his stomach, Jasper let his head flop back onto the snow again, Edward smiling openly before reaching behind him and holding Jasper's hard cock in his palm and massaging it. He heard Jasper moan below him. Jasper's hand moved seemingly on its own to Edward's cock which lay on his stomach and moved his hand up and down, taking Edward's pre cum and spreading it around his dick head before letting a little fall to his stomach. The coolness of the breeze hitting the moisture made his cock stand even firmer, and as thought that was an invitation for Edward, he lifted himself slightly then found his ass with Jasper's dickhead and cat promptly on it. Jasper's hips jerked up and he fell limp beneath Edward.

"I will never get tired of that…" was all he murmured. Edward rocked his hips on Jasper's dick, pressing down on him, Jasper's hands barely paying attention to his cock anymore, being lost in the intense sensation of Edward tight ass.

"I'm gonna cum! Edward!" Jasper cried out. He let his hot cum fill in Edward and felt it leak down his shaft and onto his balls. He squirmed when Edward wouldn't get off of him, and continued to grind harder, by this time Jasper's hands had long left Edward's starved cock alone and Edward was massaging it himself, moaning when ever Jasper twitched inside of him.

With one last hard grind down on Jasper, he let his cum spray onto Jasper's chest before rolling to the side and laying just as limply as Jasper.

"Now we go home, and tell our family…" Jasper panted.

"O…one family member already knows."

Edward and Jasper bolted up and stared to the direction of the voice. From the shadows, Edward heard Emette's thoughts, and saw that he had enjoyed what he saw, knowing Emette held his own cock in his hand.

Stay tuned for more *shrug* um…well sorry for all the sex eh…for those who think there's too much…but I love sex so…yea… :) I'm innocent!!! Anyway…please review don't worry there is a plot! (something like one at least…)

Keep suggestions coming for the crossovers : ) thankies already started one with WITCH and DN characters…read please and review to.

Thankies to:

donielle nash  
bundysarah  
TeamEdwardLover

and to those who reading :) hehehe leave suggestions please!!!

Characters from series books movies what ever there are :)


	7. so thats what family is for

Beware…short short short chapter…was so lazy wasn't feeling like typing… :( but I will continue anyway…

-------------

"Shit!!!" Edward said under his breath. He looked at Jasper, whose face was frozen.

"Well, weren't you going to tell the family?" Emette said looking both of them over. "What better way to start than with me. Emette still massaged his arousal in his hand, Edward's eyes roaming his stance and body, he was too tired though to be aroused again. He sensed the same thoughts from Jasper and Emette already noticed this. He figured toot hat Emette would not say anything unless he was satisfied, and he parted his legs.

"What?" Jasper said looking at Edward perplexed at his movement. "You can't possibly go again?"

"I don't plan to…you need to suck him off first, then he's gonna fuck me before we head back…" Edward said lying back on the blanket of snow.

Emette nodded his head and then walked up to Jasper who Edward sensed was hard on complying but bent his pride to satisfy Emette. Jasper felt and tasted the little cum already on Emette's cock and sucked it off. Edward sensed his thoughts and was just as dissatisfied…he didn't want to do this…and then he saw his cock in Jasper's mouth, and noticed Jasper's immediate response. He was pretending it was Edwards' so it would be easier for him to make him cum.

Before long Emette's mind was an explosion of colour and Edward sat back up and parted his legs. Then he saw another image in Emette's head and maneuvered himself on his knees and hands, waiting to feel Emette behind him. Hr felt Emette ease his head into him and then lay still. Then he felt him pull out suddenly and ram into him, Edward fell onto him elbows. He felt every thrust and took it all, all dne with extreme force, and everytime hitting his prostate. He cried out Jasper's name once or twice, he didn't remember and he clenched his fists until he felt Emette's mind explode in colour again. And he sat there on his knees, his head bowed, panting and holding Jasper's hand.

"Fuck…is it time to go home yet?" Edward moaned out. He felt Jasper nod and then felt Emett'e hands pick him up. Emette supported them both and they walked steadily through the forest .

----------

Ya…that's what family is for…sorry for the short chapter……I mean so short…o f%!... Al get back to it and update …weekend so my mothers home I guess al do it Monday :) please review!!! Please please please… :D thankies !!!!


	8. Explanation

Beware short chapter…feeling very very very lazy for some reason, was too lazy to even eat this morning believe it or not. But here it is and there is supposed to be more I have the whole thing in my head it just too much work to type…( I think it happened during holidays) XD I promise al try my hardest to do better XD :3

Thanks for reading and favouriting :D

And thanks for the reviews :

TeamEdwardLover

xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx

bundysarah

cherries-are-better-than-lemon

------------

The jumped in through the window into Edward's room and Edward sat on the long couch rubbing his temples. Jasper leaned against a wall, Edward hearing his every thought knowing now what they have to do. Emette strolled past them and back and forth again.

"Who do we tell first?" Edward asked into the palms of his hands.

"We tell Carlisle…" Jasper said simply. "He would know what we should do…"

"And supposing he doesn't?" Edward asked looking directly up at Jasper. With those words Emette left the room and Jasper sat neatly down beside Edward and put his hand on his knee. They waited in silence, listening intently for the faintest whisper of the gliding footsteps of Carlisle. Edward looked up and to the door, 5 seconds passing and Carlisle stood framed in the doorway, Emette's shadow behind him.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, his hands in front of him, looking pale and wary, a faint smile on his lips. He watched Edward's frown and the strained look on Jasper's face then frowned himself. Edward shifted his expression to put Carlisle at ease, knowing that the impression he got was very dark.

Jasper stood up, and shifted stiffly to face him. He looked to his feet before calming down and then continuing.

"Carlisle…we-" Jasper gestured toward himself and Edward. "-have something to tell you."

Carlisle's slight frown grew deeper. Edward stood up and looked directly into his eyes and steadied himself, feeling the ground shift underneath him. Carlisle closed the door behind Emette when he walked in and there was silence.

"Has anyone figured out what we have been up to?" Jasper whispered quickly. Carlisle shook his head.

"Everyone has thought you and Edward just search for game…from leisure time."

"We love each other…" Edward heard Jasper say softly and quickly again. He flinched and looked down to hide it. He felt Carlisle's eyes straining on the top of his head and then looked up again and kicked the egde of the carpet on his floor.

"How do we let everyone know?..." Jasper finished in another urgent whisper.

He watched as Carlisle held his temples and smoothened the frown from his face.

"Let them know…" Carlisle repeated so that even Emette, Jasper and Edward hardly heard him. "Let them know?" finally he looked up. Edward internally panicked, Jasper felt this and he too squirmed. Carlisle had panicked for a moment when he thought of the distraught it would cause before he composed himself, and them breathed out a long sigh. Edward smiled finally, a little relief washing over him, knowing that Jasper made it so, and also because Carlisle had a little plan


	9. freedom?

Ok so am sooo bored that I decide time to get over laziness and do the other chapter….yea am sorry :( anyways…moving on….

Edward watched as Carlisle's mind turn over and over, exploring possibilities, and Jasper's insides clenched from fear of answer, Edward still feeling relaxed, and touched jasper's hand. In his mind he said don't worry and hopefully Jasper read into his body language. Jasper relaxed and held back onto Edward's hand, gripping him slightly, and Edward squeezing back reassuringly.

Edward looked expectantly up as Carlisle was about to speak, Jasper looked hesitantly at Edward before he too gazed at Carlisle.

"You have to do this on your own." Carlisle said sadly. Edward gripped Jasper's hand tightly and Jasper's body locked. "But-" Edward and Jasper looked up again. "You have to do this yourselves, when you are ready, I will keep your secret for now. And when you are ready to tell the rest of the family what it is that is going on and your situation, then you shall tell them. Right now though, both of you need to go to India. A place far from here, take a break, take time for each other, sort things emotionally out. And decide to come back only when you are ready. I will tell everyone that you made plans to hunt someone…long lost Vampire."

Carlisle walked to the doorway before saying over his shoulder : "Now go!"

Edward gave Emette a look before holding on tightly to Jasper's hand, grasping his coat with his wallet and everything needed , ran to Jasper's room and gathered his things, before they ran to his Porsche and skidded out.

Edward held Jasper's hand in his the whole way to the airport, Jasper tensed his jaw and looked directly ahead the whole length of the drive before they pulled in quickly and slid into a parking lot.

They rushed again to buy tickets, the plane they found was smaller than they thought and yet they still were both comfortable then in the plane in each other's presence. They tried not to draw attention to themselves, but either way wherever they go they attract stares and desire and lust from women.

Then Edward saw what Jasper thought in his head, and asked a question through thought to Edward. _ Are you still attracted to women? _ Edward shook his head and they sat quietly together in the cramped plane. They both stared at the passing scenery, the ground and the sky, the sun showing over the clouds, and the held each other's hands tighter. They were free for a little while, they were ok for just a moment and then, then they would have to face their fear, freedom, and shame, maybe hate would haunt them, but at least they would be free right?

They touched down, the slight sound of the rubber tires alarming a few humans beside them. Edward quickly got up and maneuvered swiftly and skillfully between everyone, reaching the front of the plane before almost everyone, and then they quickly looked around the runway before they ran into the open wood nearby, and around them they felt another sort of aura, and the land was full of thoughts, Edward's mind closing all out, waiting to be fully Jasper's to close his lips on the sweet scent that he hoped would remain forever his…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Omg…so mushy….geez…any way please review!!!!! Thanks !!!! …sorry yea I would've preferred if chpt 8 and 9 were joined together so pretend they are ^_^


	10. decision

So am back, sorry I haven't updated for so long, my comp was wet as the ppl said…tho I know it wasn't so I think they tried to rob us, anyway, continuing the story from where I left off, and being totally spontaneous with what comes to my head, yay, not remembering everything I shud have but I promis al do my best to write whne my mother isn't around to see what the hell I does be writin about hehehehe thanks for the reviews

bundysarah

teambellaedward

cherries-rule- sorry eh… doh worry I working on it, it has its reasons come on be a good sport

Style-Bunny

leighanne whitlock

************

Edward lay his head onto Jasper's chest, listening to everything around them, and breathing in the scent of Jasper. They were in the highest branches of the huge ancient trees of the forest, in each other's company, alone with the wild nature, and nothing else in Jasper's and Edward's mind could be better than this. This was all they could ask for, they didn't want to have to go home and face everyone, they wanted to stay beside each other, not ever have to leave and never have to face difficulties secrecy or anything that would get in the way of their relationship.

All the animals around them twittered, chattered, howled and played in happiness, the emotional happiness of Jasper rubbing off on them, Edward tilted his head backward and kissed Jasper softly on the chin. Then he sighed. Heavily.

"We have to face everyone." He said. He was too afraid to look at his lover, knowing he crushed his temporary happiness.

Jasper let out a low growl.

"Can't you let our happiness last a little longer Edward? Without the memory of the women we do love coming back to us? Just for a few days…" Edward nodded.

Jasper kissed his forehead.

-----

Back at home

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?" Alice asked. "Never mind. I'll find out sooner or later." She turned to Bella, who sat in shock. "Bella? Bella!!"

Bella held her trembling hand to her face, her mouth gasping for air desperately.

"They ran off together…" Bella said through her fingers, her whisper barely audible to human ears.

Alice's eyes spaced away, and she dropped to the couch beside Bella.

"O god, Carlisle."

"leave them alone." He said in his most authoritive voice.

Alice curled herself onto the couch next to Bella, and didn't say anymore

----

"Fuck! Jasper!" Edward cried out feeling every bit of Jasper press between him

Jasper groaned, then released himself, and breathed heavily for a few seconds against Edward's back before collapsing weakly on the floor.

Edward lay on his stomach, the thoughts in his mind swirling. He wanted to go home. He loved Jasper so much more than he would ever love Bella, but he couldn't continue hurting Bella the way he is. He knows that. He couldn't keep Jasper happy in any case. He wants him and Alice together. He wants this not to screw anyone up. Hwo could he have thought of himself only. And not to please everyone. He experiences their pains when he is in their minds too.

"Jaz. We have to go home." Edward whispers.

***

Another short chpt. Its really late over here. If my mother catches me downstairs I may get murdered… :( I think my life wud make a pretty good story hehehehe…. Night all look out for another update hopefully….sorry so short…


End file.
